The T-Rex family arrives/RV attack
Here's how the T-Rex family and attacks the RV in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit The Lost World: Jurassic Park. then cuts to Ian racing through the forest and it cuts back to the others in the RV Sarah: Get the amoxicillin and fill a syringe. Quick injection of antibiotics and he's out of here. Sarah speaks the satellite phone rings, but no one answers it. And then it cuts back to Ian who arrives at the campsite and enter the RV Ian: For once in your life, would it kill you to pick it up? Help me get it this thing out of here. Sarah: No, no, we just set it's leg. there was a loud noise, as everyone looks at the windows as one of the SUV's flips over on the side of the cliff and explodes Ian: Mommy's very angry. is silent as Ian stressfully pants as he walks up to the window. But unknown to them, the female T-Rex sneaks up behind the window behind them and growls as everyone turns as they gasp Female T-Rex: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! another T-Rex appears from the window, but this one's a male and he growls as everyone turns to him Female T-Rex: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!! Baby T-Rex: through the belt Male T-Rex: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sarah: AH!!!! the male T-Rex nudges the RV Sarah: Ah! Female T-Rex: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Baby T-Rex: through the belt Female T-Rex: growling Baby T-Rex: through the belt adult T-Rex's growl as the baby T-Rex muffling Sarah: This is hunting behavior Ian, not hunting. They're searching. They came for their infant. Ian: Let's not disappoint them. slowly reaches to pick up the infant Baby T-Rex: through the belt Sarah: Let me get its head. Okay. Careful, be careful. and Ian pick up the baby Sarah: Okay, I got him. Nick: Muzzle off. takes his belt off of the baby's mouth Baby T-Rex: ROAR!!!!! ROAR!!!!! ROAR!!!! Female T-Rex: growling Henry: Open the door. carefully opens the door where the male T-Rex was waiting Baby T-Rex: ROAR!!!!! ROAR!!!!! and Sarah release the baby as it reunites with his parents, as Ian slowly closes the door as the satellite phone rings and it cuts back to Eddie and Kelly Ian: the phone Yes, Eddie? Eddie: Yeah, uh, they're uh... calling back to the jungle. Ian: the phone Yes, I know. I see. Is guh.... how's Kelly? Eddie: She's fine. She's right here. hands the phone to her Kelly: Hello? Ian: the phone Kelly, how are you? Are you okay? Kelly: Yeah. I'm good. Ian: the phone Okay, listen to me. Stay right where you are, don't move. I'm gonna be right back up, understand? Don't move. Kelly: Yeah, I understand. hands the phone back to Eddie cuts back to the others in the RV as Ian hangs up the phone. Ian: You know, I beg people to listen to me. I use plain simple English, I'm aware the accent... Sarah: Oh, shut up. Ian: So that should write an; interesting chapter in your book. Huh? Sarah: I think the debate over the parental instincts of the T-Rex, is now academic. Ian was about to speak through the walking talkie, but stops and stands up nervously Ian: Hang on, this is gonna be bad. suddenly the other side of the RV gets flipped over upside down runs over to the window as the T-Rex's roar and begins sliding the RV to the cliff Ian: They're pushing us over the cliff! Female T-Rex: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sarah: Oh, my God. cuts to the T-Rex smashing the RV's windshield and continues pushing the RV, as Nick and Ian try to open a window Nick: Come on, come on! Ian: What's our way out of here? Nick: Straight to the woods! Ian: Straight to the woods. (pushes harder on the door) Oh, my God! Come on! Nick: This is where they hit us, Ian. tries to kick the window open, but the T-Rexes continue pushing the RV over to the cliff until it got to the edge Nick: Hang on to something! Ian: Hang on to something! the T-Rex's successful push the RV over to the cliff but the front end hangs on as the back door falls open, and then it breaks loose as the glass window is exposed. It cuts to the others holding on to something. But then a fridge opens where Sarah is holding onto, she lets go and lands on the glass Nick: SARAH!!!! breaths on the glass, as Ian, Nick, and the others watch above Ian, Nick, and our heroes: Sarah! Sarah wakes up as she looks down below as the glass starts to crack Sarah: Oh, God. Oh, God, please.... she gets back up, the glass cracks gets bigger and bigger Ian: Don't move! Ian: I'm coming down for ya. then starts to climb down Here I come, stay sill. Sarah: gasping Ian: Here I come, Sarah. Sarah slightly moves on of her hands, more the window gets more cracks Ian: Nick! Nick: Yeah? Ian: The satellite phone, get it. Nick: groans Okay. then climbs down trying to reach the satellite phone but then it starts to slip on a lamp as Sarah tries to reach to edge as the cracks get bigger. As Nick tries to reach the phone, get slips slightly as Ian approaches Sarah Ian: (holds out his hand) Give me your hand. Give me your hand, honey. (he then looks up and sees Sarah's back) Sarah, Sarah. Give me your hand. continues to reach for the phone but then it slips completely off the lamp! Nick: Heads up! the phone falls, Ian grabs Sarah's bag just as the phone hits the glass, shattering it Sarah: WAAAAAHH!!!! (luckily, she grabbed her bag, as Ian hangs on it) Ian: Hah, your lucky pack. it cuts to Eddie driving through the jungle then it cuts back to the groups Nick: I've got her, I've got her. Ian and Nick pull Sarah back up as Sarah hugs Ian and cries. Then they heard the sound of Eddie's car horn Eddie stops the vehicle and gets out (flashlight in hand) and races towards the RV Eddie: Ian! Sarah! Nick! Thomas! Twilight! Guys! Nick: Yeah! We're in here! Eddie: Wait, wait, hold on! inside, we view the status screen of the RV as it shows the second half of the trailer is blinking red Eddie: I'm comin'! I'm comin'! (he tries to open the door, but it won't) Argh, dammit! (he then runs up to the broken windshield and climbs in the RV from it) I'm comin'! What did this?! Ian: Kelly? What'd you do with Kelly? Eddie: She's okay, she's in the High Hide! (climbs in) Who's hurt, and what do you need? Ian: We need rope! Eddie: Rope! Wanna add anything else? Ian: Yeah, 3 double cheeseburgers with everything! Nick: No onions on mine! Sarah: And an apple turnover! hops out of the RV and heads to his car and throws some stuff out of the vehicle, finding a rope. He then races over to a tree stump and throws the rope around it as he hooks on the clip and he heads back inside the RV Eddie: Hold on, hold on! I'm comin'! Nick: Are you alright? Ian: Bring the... bring the rope. Let's go. Eddie: I'm comin'! Nick: Eddie, are you alright? Eddie: I'm comin'! Nick: Throw it down here, hurry up! throws the rope and the others catch it Ian: Good throw. Did you tie this to anything? the RV creaks and it begins to slide Sarah: Oh, God. Ian: We're sliding. Nick: We're sliding, Eddie! Sarah: We're sliding, Eddie! Nick: We're sliding down here! runs outside and he sees the wheels of the front of the RV moving due to the weight of the second half of the RV by dangled over the cliff Eddie: Oh. runs to his car and he unhooks the winch in the front of his car and starts pulling out some of the cable, as it cuts back to the others in the RV Ian: Up, up, you go! makes Sarah climb up the rope it shows the RV being slightly dragged, as Eddie grabs the hook and runs to the RV. But the line wasn't long enough and it stopped as Eddie falls on his back. Then it shows the rope tied on the tree trunk as the knot holding the clip to the rope starts to slide loose. As Sarah and the others continue climbing the rope suddenly pops loose from the tree truck! Nick: falling AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sarah: falling AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! group grab onto the edge and hang on. As Eddie runs to the car and reels out more of the line as the RV is being pulled back some more, as the group hangs onto the rope, while hanging on the edge. And then there was a creaking noise as Eddie looks back at the RV being pulled back, as Eddie runs to the RV as he slips. The RV knocks some of the edges of the cliff off. As Eddie crawls to the front of the RV as some rocks get knocked down the cliff edge, as Eddie wraps the cable to the front of the RV's bumper and with some struggle he manages to hook the cable Eddie: groans the line tightens as the RV's tires are over the cliff, and Eddie picks up the rope and he reties it around the tree trunk Sarah: the rope, feeling it's tight again Hey. Hey! it cuts back to Eddie, and he sees his car being pulled as the RV is about to go over the cliff begins climbing on the rope again, as Eddie runs to his car and starts it up and puts it into reverse and steps on the gas Eddie: Come on. the car strains to pull the RV as it swerves from side to side, but one of the tires manage to get on the cliff again as it pops as the others climb faster to get out of the RV. As Eddie hits a lower torque switch and then shifts into a higher gear and steps on the gas as the car revs and swerves to side to side, as the other tires manage to get back on the cliff Ian: Go! Increase your rate of climb! Sarah is still climbing, the RV shakes and she suddenly slides down into the others as they're dangling over the cliff on the cliffside, Eddie continues to rev the vehicle as it jerks, trying to hold the RV in place. But then there was a familiar thumping, as Eddie looks back and there, right behind him was the T-Rex couple. As the 2 Rex's growl, the one then looks at the side of the vehicle as it breaths out of its nostrils as Eddie continues to press the gas pedal, before he looks to the other side to see the one Rex looking back at him with its eye before it then slams the roof, tearing off the light bar. Eddie: AH! other rex then tears off the driver side door, as Eddie leans tot he passenger side, keeping his foot on the pedal, as the wheels continue to spin furiously. Eddie then grabs his rifle as he tries to pull it out, but it gets stuck. As Eddie struggles to pull the rifle loose, one of the Rexs then tears off the driver seat as the airbag goes off. Female T-Rex: (growls) Eddie: Oh! Argh! (he continues to try and pull the rifle loose, as we see the front sight is caught on the netting.) still struggles to pull out his rifle but then the Male grabs him by the leg and picks up as he screams in pain. The Male Rex then swings Eddie around before he tosses him up in the air and catches his top end in its mouth as the other rex bites onto the other end. And then they both rip Eddie in half as the female Rex takes its foot off the vehicle, which it then goes flying forward as it cuts to the others on the rope screams as the whole RV goes off the cliff, as everyone stays still as they are able to keep from being dragged down with the whole kit and kaboodle, as the RV hits the ground and explodes as Eddie's SUV then goes over the cliff before crashing onto the ground below and exploding as bits and pieces of both vehicles are sent flying up group then climbs back up the rope as Sarah reaches the cliff's edge where a hand then hangs out for her to grab as she grasps it, and then we see it's the InGen team on the cliffside. As they help the others onto the cliff surface as Kelly runs up and hugs Ian. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes